


Marriage?

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, M/M, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Everyone was moving on or getting married. Are they really stuck in one place now?





	Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> More about this Au that i can't get out of my head. Sorry if it bores you but meh.  
> Oh, just letting you know, up here in Canada, there are these chocolate candy coated candies called Smarties. So i am referencing  
> to those in this one shot. Enjoy!

Green was walking around the kitchen, trying to find all the ingredients that he needed for this cake that he needs to make for Turquoise’s sixth birthday. He was so proud of his baby boy.  
“I'm home!” Green heard his partner call out.

  
“Can you go buy some smarties for this cake? Please?” Green turned as he asked Red.

  
“Smarties?”

  
“Yes you know how much Turquoise loves them.” Green said as he gave Red a quick kiss.

  
“Only because I love you so much.” Red sighed as he picked up his car keys that he just set down onto the kitchen table.

  
Green rolled his eyes and hugged the raven haired male. “I can make it up to you.”

  
“Oh you will alright. I would say tonight but I don't think I want our son to hear you screaming my name.” Red whispered into his lover's ear.

  
Green groaned and pushed Red away. “No I don’t want that either.”

  
Red laughed and walked out the front door. Green giggled and poured some water into the batter. Their relationship in the bedroom has gotten a lot better ever since Turquoise went over to Lemon’s for the weekend a couple weeks ago. He was happy, he didn’t even realize that it has gotten that bad till then.

  
Cracking open two eggs and starting to mix the batter all together he remembered how he tried making his first cake for Red when they were in high school. It was horrible, but like they say; practice makes perfect.

  
He can’t believe that it has already been six years since he graduated. He still got together with his friends quite a bit, but not as much as he would like too.

  
A lot happened in six years, Silver and Crystal had a bad breakup and Gold tried helping them out and was able to get them back together. Now Crystal and Silver was happily married, and three years later they had a son with light blue hair and silver eyes named Winter.

  
Ruby and Sapphire was still engaged since he asked her two years ago, but they were taking it at their own pace.

  
Gold and Black ended up falling for each other, which nobody was expecting that to happen, and have been in a happy relationship for four years now.

  
Blue and White were still in a relationship together and just bought a house. Both very happy and overjoyed.

  
Green stopped and frowned. Crystal and Silver were married and Ruby asked Sapphire to marry him. When was Red going to ask him?

  
He lost train of thought when Red came in with a bag of groceries.

  
“What the heck? I only asked you to get some smarties.”

  
“I know but I figured we might need some milk and eggs as well. Then I realized that we were low on bread as well so I got that too.” Red explained.

  
“ Oh good thinking!” Green beamed as he put the cake into the oven to bake.

  
Cake in oven, check. Smarties and icing ready to go on said cake, check. Turquoise coming home in about fours hours? Yep everything was running on time.

  
Red phone buzzed that Gold was calling him. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

  
“Hey buddy! How's it going?” Red asked.

  
“Put me on speaker phone. I want Green to hear this.” Gold demanded.

  
“You're already on speaker.” Green giggled.

  
“Good cause I have news!”

  
“Well what is it?” Red asked in a curious tone.

  
“I proposed to Black and he said yes! We're getting married!” Gold yelled.

  
Green felt a pang in his chest. He forced a smile on his face and happiness in his voice.

  
“That's awesome Gold! Congratulations!” Green said hoping that he was actually sounding happy.

  
“Thanks! Oh man I have never been so happy in my life!”

  
“You deserve this Gold.” Red said beaming.

  
Green smiled and motioned to Red that he was going to the bathroom. Red nodded and Green turned and walked quickly, closing the bathroom door behind him.

  
What was wrong with him? He should be happy for Gold but instead he was miserable. Dammit why couldn't he get married? Green took a deep breath and washed his face.

  
“Happy thoughts Green, happy thoughts.” He muttered to himself as he dried his face off with a towel.

  
He turned and opened the bathroom door, hearing that Red was still on the phone with Gold and went to take the cake out of the oven.

  
Setting it on the counter top he cringed as he heard Gold yell something about how the wedding was going to be in five months.

  
He knew that the cake was going to take another fifteen more minutes to cool down so he decided to go to his bedroom and make a call to Daisy.

  
As he laid down he fiddled with his phone and pressed the call button.

  
“Hello this is Daisy.”

  
“Hey sis.” Green replied.

  
“Green! Did you hear the news about Gold and Black!”

  
“Yes and I am so happy for them!” Green laughed.

  
“So am I! Now I am just wondering when you and Red going to get hitched.”

  
“Good question.” Green muttered.

  
“Uh oh that doesn’t sound good. Talk to me.” Daisy said in a concerned voice.

  
“It's nothing. All marriage is a big party and a piece of paper.” Green smiled starting to feel better already. “I don't even know why I am getting upset.”

  
“You may believe that but you want that. Don’t lie.”

  
Green shrugged. “Maybe a little bit.”

  
“Talk to Red, that's all I can say.” Daisy gently told him.

  
“Okay I will. I have to go.”

  
“Of course. Call me back ok?” Daisy asked.

  
“Will do.”

  
Green sighed and dropped the phone on the bed. He was glad that they reconnected. And she helps him when he needs it. But he felt better and she didn’t even help at all. Marriage is just a piece of paper. Why does he want that when he already has Red and his little boy?

  
He was clearly overthinking this. Green smiled as he stood up and flicked off the light to go finish Turquoise’s cake.

  
Pfft who needs marriage anyway?


End file.
